Uchiha Betrothal
by BadassxKunoichi
Summary: Konohagakure has fallen under Sasuke's whim. When Azuki finds out about this, she's infuriated. However, her feelings for Sasuke are still strong and grow even stronger when he requests for her hand in marriage. How will Azuki deal with the fact that she has to marry the boy she fell in love with whom has taken over her village, imprisoned her brother, and ruined everyone's lives?


**A/N: Okay, so, I have a bad case of rabid plot-bunnies running around in my head - taking over my muse. So, I apologize for starting yet **_**again**_** another Azuki/Sasuke fanfiction. D: These things just come to me randomly! I can't help but write them down :3 Hehe.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, yada yada yada. -.-"**

**Chapter One: Request**

x x x x

The ominous slate-grey sky peered over the remaining ruins of Konohagakure. The wind howled and moaned in agony as the clouds wept, dissipating the small fires that burned down the debris of destroyed buildings. The whole city looked as if there had been a brutal battle that took place earlier during the day.

It was a battle, yes. A battle between one powerful man and hundreds of _weak_ shinobi. These shinobi could not even begin to compare to the power of this ominous man. This man had more than just power - he had the will of a million at war. He also had a strong hatred that outnumbered any shinobi that dared to challenge him. That hatred, will power, and strength caused him to seize Konoha.

Many men were either battered prisoners, or just plain dead. After the defeat of Konoha, no one dared to challenge the man that took away their hopes and dreams. For they feared him and his hatred. To them, he was a brutal, selfish, evil man. Yes, this is true. He was straight up cruel and nothing could faze him. He was stubborn and would not let anyone get in his way of what he wanted. Ever.

He was... Uchiha Sasuke.

x x x x

The throbbing in my head rang through my ears, causing me to groan out in pain. My hand found its way to my forehead and temple. I felt a warm, sticky substance on my finger and realized that it was blood. _What happened?_ I thought to myself as I slowly sat up - big mistake. Not only did my head feel as it were going to explode, but there lay, in front of my eyes, numerous bodies. Dead bodies.

I gasped out and covered my mouth, completely forgetting about my throbbing head and felt something inside of me slide up my esophogus and out my mouth. I hunched over as I hurled out at the gruesome sight of the bodies, along with the smell. How long have I been here? This stench has obviously been here for a while.

I studied my surroundings while trying my hardest to ignore the corpses in front of me. It seemed as if I were in a cell, a giant cell that was meant to hold some kind of animal or something. Judging by the walls of the cell, it was underground. I decided to bang on the door of the cell to see if anybody would answer.

No answer ever came.

I started to scream out in panic and bang on the door harder - hoping there would be _some_ kind of answer. Even if it was a "shut up!" I would be more satisfied than ever.

After several minutes, I finally gave up on finding an answer and crawled over to the corner, hugging my knees and staying as far away from the bodies as possible. I burried my face into my knees, trying to think of anything other than being surrounded by a room full of corpses. My body shook and I tried to take deep breaths to calm myself down. However, getting the wiff of decaying blood didn't help at all.

I tried to retrace back to what had happened before I awoke in this giant death box. _Come on, Azuki, think! Why am I here? Lets see... I remember Konoha being under attack, and I remember joining the counter attack force... I remember seeing-_

My thoughts were interrupted when the latch on the outside of the door was unhooked and made a loud cracking noise. The door opened, revealing a bright light that almost blinded me, I didn't even realize it was that dark in here until now! I covered my oceanic eyes while trying to make out who had opened the door.

There stood a tall teenage boy with white hair and a purple tunic. He also had this large sword on his back... a familiar sword. He also looked vaguely familiar, too, but I was too confused to try and figure that one out. He pinched his nose and groaned out, realizing the room was full of bodies.

"I know you're in here, girl. Come out, _please_. This cell is rotten!" The boy pleaded, and who was I to ignore his request? Immediately thinking of escape from this cell, I slowly rose to my feet and tried my best not to step on any bodies on the way out. My limbs were completely numb from not being put to use for however long I was out.

_Must've been quite some time. A few days, perhaps?_

I looked the strange boy in the eye, searching for answers. Once I was completely out of the cell, the boy latched the lock back in place and sighed, letting out the breath he was holding in. "Damn, I wish that they wouldn't have placed you in there. That stench was awful!" I didn't say a word and waited for him to come to his senses before speaking.

"Oh, sorry. The name's Suigetsu. I'm here to escort you to Konoha's new _Hokage_ or whatever," Suigetsu explained, confusing me even further. "New Hokage? Wait, what happened? I don't necessarily remember anything," I stated, practically begging for further explanations. Suigetsu smirked, "No worries. So, Konoha was overthrown by Sasuke. He, apparently, took out all the shinobi, ANBU, and that female Hokage. It was a a pretty brutal battle, but he managed to fight his way to victory. It's been a couple of days, however. He just finished gathering some henchmen and servants together to help him make renovations to parts of the city-"

My mind was completely fogged, but I managed to spit out a "What?!"

"Haha, yeah. Anyway, Sasuke requested for me to put out a search for you, and found you I have. At first, I pushed away the thought of searching in these rotten cells, but I had a gut feeling that I should. Seems that my gut was correct, afterall," Suigetsu smirked and pat his athletically toned abdomen.

I was stunned, confused, and angry at hearing the news of Sasuke taking over Konoha. "How could this happen?! I don't understand! Where's Naruto? Where is everyone? Where is Sasuke!" I stared to babble, taking Suigetsu off guard with my sudden rampage of questions.

"Hold up, missy. I'll take you to Sasuke, then you can ask him your questions. I'm just the messenger, okay?" He threw his hands up in the air for defense, signaling me of his innocence. Sighing, I nodded my head in understanding and he immediately escorted me to Sasuke.

Suigetsu and I entered the Uchiha compounds. _Of course, he would be here, _I thought bitterly to myself while biting my lip in hidden anger. I was guided into a small building that looked to be a regular house that once belonged to a small Uchiha family. Sasuke's, maybe? My attention was fully appointed to the silhouette in the middle of the room.

This silhouette was in a sitting position. "Sasuke, I brought her," Suigetsu stated with his cocky smile. "Leave her here and leave," Sasuke ordered, venom dripping from his words. That's when the white-haired boy exited the building, leaving me alone with this... monster. I wanted to grab on to Suigetsu's arm and beg him not to leave me here, but I knew it would be no use.

"Azuki, come forward," Sasuke's voice was now gentle and soft. It kind of shocked me at first, but I had no choice but to oblige to his command or get hurt. Or worse - shoved into the box of death again.

I slowly made my way towards his silhouette, before coming to a halt when he stood up and approached me as well. The moon that peered through the window highlighted Sasuke's tall form, showing off his appearance. _He's grown very much so,_ I thought to myself, feeling my face heat up.

"Azuki, it's been too long," Sasuke greeted, his voice holding that same soft texture to it. "I-It has..." I muttered, not really knowing how to respond. I felt nervous for some reason. That reason could be the fact that I'm standing in front of a ruthless murderer who had enough power to overthrow the Land of Fire's most powerful nation and it's military?

Yeah, that could be a reason.

I closed my eyes as he stepped forward, almost completely closing the gap in between us. I felt a hand gently touch my cheek, making me flinch in response. "Do not fear, Azuki. I will not harm you in any way. I summoned you here for a very important reason," Sasuke cooed to me before gently pressing his lips to my other cheek, making me blush and look into his onyx eyes.

Then, remembering the room I woke up in, my eyes narrowed into deadly slits. "Do you have any idea what you've done?! I woke up in a cell full of dead bodies that stunk as if they had been decaying for months! I was scared beyond relief! How the hell could you leave me in there, and then ask to see me like nothing ever happened? As if taking over Konoha and killing so many innocent people is no big deal! How could you, Sasuke?! What has gotten into you?!"

My anger was boiling inside of my veins, making my nine tails side want to spring into action. I felt my teeth grow sharp, along with my nails. However, I somehow maintained control from completely ripping his jugular out. "Stop getting yourself all worked up, Azuki. It's pointless," Sasuke scoffed, obviously annoyed at my anger.

I sighed and tried to calm down, to save myself from completely murdering him before getting my questions answered. "Sasuke, you have no idea what terror and heartbreak you have caused," I softly explained while looking into those dark, mysterious onyx eyes that pierced through my being.

"I am aware of the distress that I have caused you and the village," Sasuke stated, making me roll my eyes at him. As if he actually _knew_ how much pain he has caused me and everyone else that actually cares for him. In my opinion, he never really cared. And if he _did_, then he had a half-ass way of showing it, that's for damn sure.

"What did you want, Sasuke?" I suddenly spoke up, not wanting to just sit here and have a pointless staring contest with him. I had questions to be answered! Suddenly, Sasuke's demeanor became serious... more than usual, and that kind of worried me. _What does he have up his sleeve?_

"Azuki, I am requesting for your hand in marriage-" "LORD UCHIHA! There is a uprising in the center of the city! We need your assistance, ASAP!" A dinky looking man barged in the room, completely out of breath and covered in sweat. Sasuke's attention was ripped from me and he sighed while placing his palm on his forehead, "I'll take care of it in a moment, Yaki. Until then, get the shinobi I assigned to take care of these situations!" Sasuke ordered, his voice filled with malice and irritation.

Yaki, the tiny man, bowed in respect and sprinted out of the room in search for the shinobi Sasuke had mentioned. I looked into those obsidian eyes that hypnotized me, "You want... to marry me? Why?" I whispered, still in shock from his request.

"I need a bride to bear my children and help me restore my clan. Also, I need someone by my side whom I can confide in, and that person is you," Sasuke whispered tenderly as he took my hand in his and kissed my fingertips. A blush creeped itself across my face and I looked away from him. I didn't know what to say.

I wanted to say no - but at the same time, I wanted to say yes.

Why would I want to say yes, after everything he's done? Well, Sasuke and I were together before he left for Orochimaru's in the first place. We never really broke up, either. The night he left, I said my goodbyes to him by giving him my virginity after he promised that he would come back for me. _Is this his promise that he's carrying out?_ I thought to myself.

And no, would be for obvious reasons. "Sasuke, I- I don't know what to say," I stuttered as I pulled my hand away from his grip, completely ashamed and embarrassed of myself. "I want to remedy the doubt that I left you with," Sasuke whispered in my ear after pushing my back against the wall, trapping me.

"I understand that, but... look what you've done. Sasuke, you've taken over the village and have mistreated everyone. You've even murdered some of them! Why would you expect me to marry you?" I asked, trying to shove reality into his face.

"Because, despite my actions, I know that you have and always will continue to have strong feelings for me," his words struck my heart like a bolt of lightening, making it ache and long for that love that I've always desired from him. I felt a couple of tears beg to escape the corners of my eyes, but I tried to hold on to them for as long as possible.

"Sasuke..." I whispered, but my reply was cut off by a pair of soft, warm, inviting lips. Sasuke's lips caressed mine sensually, to which I couldn't just pass up. I returned the kiss, suddenly forcing all of my feelings into that kiss, turning into a passionate makeout. Our tongues found each other, reminising the familiar feel.

We parted for breath, our pants slightly ragged. "Azuki, I don't believe that I can hold back much longer. I will make the wedding arrangements," Sasuke stated before returning back to his usual stoic demeanor. However, I was still in lala land. My eyes were half-lidded and my lips were parted and taut from the deep kissing.

"I must go take care of this uprising. We will discuss this more when I return, I'll have Suigetsu escort you to my chambers," Sasuke informed me before giving me one last kiss before exiting the room. Shortly after, Suigetsu entered the room with a big smirk on his face. "From the looks of it, I expect that there will be a wedding soon?"

I blushed and glared at him, "Mind your own business," I retorted while looking away in embarrassment. He chuckled, "No need to be ashamed or embarrassed, Azuki-chan. If you want, I'll help you with the arragements. I may not look like it, but I'm very keen to decorating." I couldn't help but smile at his offer, "Is that so?" "Yes, but on one condition," He smirked with a point of the finger.

"And what is that?" I giggled as we approached Sasuke's bedroom door. "There's alcohol involved in the planning _and_ the actual wedding itself," Suigetsu's eyes had that mischevious gleam to them that I couldn't help but smirk back at. "Very well, I'll make sure to run it by Sasuke to have _extra_ sake," I agreed.

With that, Suigetsu and I bid our goodbyes and I entered Sasuke's bedroom. It was quite big and had a giant, king-sized bed in the middle that had a canopy framing it. There were also a few pieces of furnature, such as a dresser, wardrobe, and a couple of tables. He also had a closet and a bathroom with a _huge_ tub.

I smiled when I noticed that there was a TV and a computer in the bedroom, _At least I won't be bored_. I decided to try out the fluffy mattress and, to my surprise, it was very soft and the blankets were warm and fuzzy. I noticed the Uchiha symbol on one of the blankets. Smiling, I turned on the TV and decided to let it play, feeling myself eventually drift off into a deep slumber. Who knew I was so tired?


End file.
